Endgame Fix it
by Peggysousfan
Summary: This is for anyone who was not happy with the dance at the end of Avengers Endgame and ships peggysous. I was highly disappointed that the writers and directors did what they did, to me personally its an insult to Agent Carter/peggysous fans. So I wrote this :)
1. Chapter 1

There in a small, quaint house, a woman stood. She swayed to the light music that filled the room as she and enjoyed this day of peace and quiet. But to her dismay, it wasn't too peaceful for long. A knock breaks the tranquility of the house, and she grumbles. 'Bloody hell, who could that be!' She thinks to herself. As she walks to the door and opens it, all of her senses take hold. Before she or the visitor are aware; a gun is ready in her hand.

"Who the HELL are you!?" She demands.

"You're telling me you don't recognize me, Peggy?" He says. And yet she can't believe her eyes...the man before her must be an impostor or a ghost. And given her job, neither is impossible.

"Who. Are. You." She orders between teeth. Her blood begins to boil in anger as they flow through her veins in rage.

"Its me, Peg. Its Steve." He smiles a small smile as he looks at her with pleading eyes as his hands are held in the air, a sign of surrender.

"No. No you're not. Who are you really? And don't lie." She says, interrupting him before he speaks again. "Steve Rogers died in a plane crash 4 years ago." Her eyes never leave his face as she keeps her gun pointed to his heart.

"Peggy. Its me, I swear. I can prove it!" She keeps her gun up and undoes the safety, glaring at him. He sighs and drops his hands. "Is it too late for that dance?" And at that her entire being freezes in place.

"Cotton Club. At 9 O'clock." She says, her hand easing so slightly. He looks down at the ground and chuckles.

"The Stork Club. At 8 O'clock on the dot. But I guess I kind of showed up a little late..." Peggy lowers her gaze to the ground and then her gun, putting the safety back on. "So...about that dance." He smiles. She looks back at him and takes the butt of her gun and whacks him on the side of the head.

"You bloody WANKER! Where the HELL have you been!?" She yells in a whisper as she hits him again and he backs away.

"Okay okay okay! I deserved that." Her face turns an angry red and he looks at her, enchanted. "Peggy, I can explain everything I swear. Can I just-" He looks down and sighs. "Can I just come inside. Please?"

"I'm with someone, Rogers." She exclaims. His eyes bulge in shock, but he shakes his head

"Damn, already? I knew it was too late a year..." He mumble the last part to himself.

"What?" He starts to panic, shakes his head, and looks away.

"Can I just come inside, Peggy?" She's still extremely unhappy about the turn of events, but none the less, invites him in.

"Just...be quiet." She says. He gives her an odd look, but nods his head anyway. "Now, are you going to explain where you've been for the past 4 years or am I going to have to beat it out of you." Peggy states as she stands in the living room, her arms crossed. Steve looks around and then back at her and laughs.

"Do you think we can dance first?" She looks around as if fighting an internal battle. But decides eventually decides.

"Fine. But one dance. One!" She stresses. He's confused at first but smiles nonetheless. Peggy walks over to the radio and turns the volume up, slightly, as to make sure its not too loud. He stands before her, his arms open wide. She hesitates but eventually takes his hand and they sway. For a while everything is quiet and calm.

"So are you going to tell me where you've been the past 4 years or not?" He looks at the ground, a saddened smile in his face.

"4 years..." He looks up at her and shakes his head. "Try 12 years." Her face slacks and her eyes enlarge from shock.

"What!?" She starts to yell but catches herself. "You went down in 1945. Now its 1949...Not 1957!" She yells in a loud, teeth clenched, whisper.

"Its...complicated."

"No its not. What the hell are you talking about 12 years?!"

"You may not believe me if I tell you...and even if I do I don't know how much I can say so it won't break the space time continuum. Or whatever Bruce and Tony called it. Or was that Scott?" He asks himself. "Look, I don't know okay. I just know I can't tell you everything."

"You're speaking as if I know any of those people." She tilts her head and lifts her brow. He looks away sheepishly. "I can guarantee I've heard much stranger things than Time Travel, Rogers. Now what the hell is going on?"

"How did you-"

"Space time continuum? I'm not an idiot. Besides, I'm friends with Howard Stark and work at the Strategic 'SCIENTIFIC' Reserve. I have to know a little bit of that, don't I." She smirks. He may not understand who she was quoting, but she does; and her cheeks redden at the thought of that man. She misses him...

"Long story short...I'm alive-"

"Obviously." She says, not amused.

"I'm technically still in the ice, right now, in the plane. Well the me from 1945 is." Peggy squints her eyes as he tries to explain. "My body is discovered 70 years later by technology in the future. As of right now, that technology doesn't exist, so you can't save me." She rolls her eyes as he says this. The more he talks the more frustrated she becomes. " I've been awake for 12 years. I made a new life for myself, got some friends and some...family." He smiles at the thought of the Avengers. "We all fought like hell together saving the world and universe again and again. But our last fight..." He stops speaking and swaying. "Our last fight came at a big price. Too big. And I just...I couldn't stay anymore. I had to retire."

"And leave your family and friends behind?" She asks.

"They'll understand." She shake her head at his words.

"Understand. Understand what exactly? That you abandoned them?"

"I needed to leave, Peggy. I-I can't stand being there without them. It hurts too badly. If you could go back in time to a place where you were happy and didn't have to be reminded of the people you love and lost, would you do it?"

"No." She looks at the ground. "I wouldn't. Instead I would face it head on and live my life to honor them."  
"That's what I'm hoping to do." She looks up at him and before she knew it, his lips were on hers. And she immediate backs away; not without a quick slap on his cheek.

"What the HELL is wrong with you!?" She yells in a whisper. "I told you I am with someone."

"But that doesn't mean we don't deserve a chance, Peggy." He reaches out to her and she backs away, her face red with anger.

"I moved on years ago. How dare you-" She turns away, a hand on her her head. "How dare you suggest I leave him simply because you decided to come here."

"I came back for you, Peg. I traveled 79 years into the past to be with you. We deserve to be happy!" he proclaims.

"Keep you voice down!" She yells in another whisper. "I-I can't believe this. You actually expect me to stop my life for you."

"That not what I said. I said-"

"You said you want me to leave Daniel so we can have a chance to be together." She turns to him, her arms crossed. "But that's never going to happen." She starts to pace and walk to the kitchen.

"You don't even know if your relationship with-who, Daniel? will even work. We were meant to be together Peggy." She looks away and grips the edges of the kitchen table hard. "Maybe I should have just gone back to 45'..." He mumbles.

"WHAT!" She yells, forgetting about being quiet. She storms back into the room and shoves him so hard he leans back and grabs the couch for stability. "How dare you insinuate that you should have went back and erased everything I have built and worked for in the 4 years you have been gone!" Another shove. "What I have with Daniel is more than a simple 'fling' to keep myself occupied while you were 'dead'!" She tries to lower her voice and he looks confused. "And for all you know if you hadn't gone in the ice, how do you know I wouldn't have fallen in love with him anyway and we would still be here. You wanting-this-fantasy of there being an us, while I moved on and fell in love with someone else." She says as quiet as she can.

"Why are you trying to be so quiet? Its not like anyone else is-"

"Mumma...?"

Steve stops talking and turns around. A little girl walks in, a teddy bear dragging in her hand, as she rubs her eyes. Peggy rushes over to the child and picks her up.

"Darling what are you doing out of bed? I thought I said you need to rest?"

"Daddy..." She looks around the room as she gives a small cough. Peggy kisses the her cheek and holds her close.

"Daddy's not home, yet. You'll see him later, alright love?" She looks at her mum and then at Steve, and points. "That... is no one important." She give the girl another kiss and feels her forehead. "In fact, Mummy's...'friend' was just leaving. Weren't you?" She turns to him and glares. It wasn't a question; it was an order.

"Mumma..." She say as she closes her eyes and snuggles as close as possible to Peggy, squeezing her little arms around her neck, and Peggy holds the little one close.

"Shhh, its alright darling." She bounces her a little and starts to walk away, then turns to Steve. "Stay here. DON'T move." Peggy leaves the room and tucks the little girl back into bed.

"Daddy..." She says again. Peggy gives a small smile and kisses the little girls warm head.

"It shouldn't be too long now, poppet. Here," She gives her the bear and the girl holds it tight. "Every time you think of Daddy, you hold that tight. And it will be as if you're holding him, alright?" at first she is confused, but eventually she understands. Even at 2 years old, she understands more than most children her age. "Sweet dreams, darling. I'll be back later to check on you." She embraces her daughter and walks out of the room, softly shutting the door behind her. Peggy leans against it for a few moments as she wipes away a loose tear. She hates lying to her little girl. When she is fully composed she walks back into living room and finds Steve leaning against the couch.

"If you tell anyone about her I swear to God I will kill you and make sure your body is never found."

"I didn't know you had a kid yet..." He says shuffling his feet.

"Yet? What are talking about?" She crosses her arms and glares at him. She has an idea and the thought of it makes her boil. "And don't say its nothing. You've been to the future so you know." He sighs and rubs his face.

"In the future you...get married. And have two kids." Peggy is taken back by this and sits down.

"You-" She gives a dry chuckle and turns her head away from him. "You know I'm suppose to get married and have children and yet..." She turns to him and stands up. "And yet you still thought you would travel to the past and try to change my life. What sort of person does that?!"

"I-I thought it wouldn't matter. You know, maybe, it was me all along. You never told anyone who your husband was and you never displayed any pictures of him in you room. At the nursing home that is." He corrects himself. "So I thought-"

"So you thought YOU were my husband and the father of my children?" She fixates her eyes at him and he shrinks his figure. "Do you have ANY idea how selfish and egotistical you sound?!"

"You never told anyone like you meant it to be secret. Like it would effect everything if anyone knew his identity! And besides, you told me you got married around 1949-1950 and didn't have your first kid till 1952. That's what YOU told me."

"Did it ever occur in your sick sadistic mind that I never tell anyone about my husband and his identity because we work in a field of dangerous people who will use our relationship and family against us?"

"Well yeah, but I thought you did that because those kids could have been ours and they could have gotten the serum from me. I thought you were doing it to protect us and our-"

"You're an inconsiderate bastard! Do you know that?" She says in a quiet and deadly tone as walks towards him slowly, her fist clenched.

"What? No I'm not, I-" Her fist meets his face and he stands back, shocked. Steve rubs his jaw and looks up at Peggy. He's still in shock and doesn't expect the next few that fly at his face and chest. He backs away from her and notices the blood from his nose. "Peggy..."

"Go home, Steve. Back in the future where you belong."

"I can't!" She glares at him and he lowers his voice. "I can't get back. I used all the particles to come here for you."

"Particles?" She lifts a brow.

"Pym particles. That's how it works. I use them to get into the Quantum Realm and travel through time. If it wasn't for Scott, well no according to him it was the rat, but-"

"What?" Now she's confused and angry.

"Look, Scott came out of the realm after being trapped in it for 5 years. But to him it was only 5 hours! He came back and came up with the idea of using the Quantum Realm and the particles to travel through time. Bruce, Scott, Nat, and I all went through hell to try to get it to work." He looks down as he mentions Natasha. Then chuckles. "Both of course Tony came in and figured it all out. Like father like son I guess."

"And why exactly did you need to travel through time?"

"To bring back the dead."

"WHAT!"

"Look I said our last fight came a at price, and it did. We fought long and hard to avenge and bring back everyone who died because we failed the first time."

"The first time...?"

"Yeah, we uh...had to fight this...all powerful purple alien guy who used magical stones to destroy half of all life." Peggy backs away from him and runs a hand over her face. "That's why we had to bring everyone back but Tony and Nat...I just I can't be there Peggy."

"So rather than manning up and grieving properly for your friends you decide to distract yourself by trying to go back in the past and start a new life? Forgetting about EVERYONE you ever loved or cared about in the future."

"They'll be fine without me! Sam can lead them and he has Bucky too! For once in my life I-"

"Did you just James is alive? James Barnes, your best friend is in the future?!"She yells in a her whisper. Steve looks away sheepishly.

"You weren't suppose to know that, actually." He rubs the back of his head as Peggy closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Where is he now, right now, in 1949? And don't you dare say I can't know because I'm sure half of what you have said I shouldn't know." He sighs and looks away at the ground.

"He-hes with Hydra..."

"Hyd-" She turns around, hand on her head and walks back and forth. "What. The. HELL. Are you doing here!?" She says through clenched teeth. "How can you stand there, begging for me to stop my life as it is, be with you and start a new one, all the while knowing your best friend from bloody childhood is being tortured by the likes of Hydra!? How-" Peggy takes a deep breath and groans.

"Peggy, I've accepted it! This is how it has to be so we can meet again in 2015. I was going to honor him by naming our son after him." She turns a bright red as she glares. "I have to let let Buck, go. I have to let them-" She walks over to him and kicks him in the balls. He groans and hunches over.

"I can assure you that will never happen." She takes her fist and punches him on the side of the heads.

"Uhm...Pegs?" She turns around to the sound of her name, and when she does, she gasps.

"Daniel?!" She runs to him and throws her arms over his neck, holding him for dear life. "Oh thank God." She cries and snogs him breathless. Her hands cup his face as his hold her back. He tries to pull away, but she doesn't let him. "I was so worried. Its been over a month and you hadn't answered any of my calls of letters or-" He stops her with another kiss and wipes away her tears.

"I'm okay, Peg. I promise. I'm in two pieces, which is normal." She laughs. "Things just got...complicated in Europe. Howard wasn't any help either."

"When is he ever?" She cheeks. His eyes venture over to Steve as he stands up from the floor.

"So...can someone tell me what I missed?" Daniel asks. Before anyone speaks up, the little girl appears at the door once more and drops her bear.

"Daddy!" She runs to him and Daniel's smile brightened the room.

"Lizzy!" He picks her up and kisses her cheek. "Meu pequeno anjo" She giggles and lays her head on his chest. "Elizabeth? What the-" He looks at her and feels her head. "Peg she's burning up."

"I know. She's been like this all day." As the little family of three talk and stand together, Steve watches from a distance, his gaze floating to the floor. "I've been letting her sleep all day and keeping the house as quiet as possible...although that hasn't exactly been easy." She turns to Steve and glares. Daniel looks up and swallows, hard.

"And we have a house guest I see." He says.

"More like an intruder who's been getting on my last nerve." Daniel looks over her, puzzled and amused. "Who, no doubt will find his own way home."

"I told you I can't."

"Well then cry me a river. Figure it out yourself."

"How am I suppose to do that? I have no where to go. I can't exactly-"

"I don't care how or what you do. All I know is that you are not welcome here, so you can go and find a way to make a living, or not. That's your choice."

"Peggy...please." Steve begs. Daniel looks at her and touches her arm, comfortingly. She smiles at him and starts to calm down, slightly.

"I have no doubt you thought you could come here and expect me to welcome you with open arms and suggest you stay until you're back on your feet." He looks away ashamed. "But that is never going to happen."

"That's not what I was thinking."

"No? Oh well what then? Were you thinking we would get married almost immediately?!"

"Wait, what?" Daniel asks. Elizabeth looks up and pokes her dad. He looks down at her and she smiles.

"Mumma." Peggy turns around and looks at Lizzy. She points and Peggy go grabs the little bear and gives to to her daughter. Elizabeth squeals in delight and snuggles with Daniel, waving her little toy around, with a little cough.

"Oh, yes I need to speak with you about that. Later, of course," She eyeballs Elizabeth and Daniel understands immediately. "But no. You had no right to think that I would ever give up or stop my life for you. I feel sorry for your family and friends, they're too good for you." Steve looks away and crosses his arms. "And as for what is going to happen next? You will leave and I will live happily with my family. And no, you are not invited to our wedding."

"Wedding?!" Daniel says. Peggy smirks and winks at him. He smiles like a fool and Lizzy laughs at her father, poking his cheeks; making him smile wider.

"Daniel and I have made a life together, one that may have been done backwards, but it is done. I love him with every fiber of my being. And you? Will never change that. So goodbye Steve Rogers. And don't ever come back here."

"Peggy-"

"Now." Steve walks away and closes the front door behind him.

"So...why is the gun out on the table?" Daniel asks. Peggy laughs and reaches out to kiss him. Lizzy coughs a little and laughs at her parents.

"I wasn't sure who that was at first, so..."

"You grabbed the gun. Smart move." He smiles and kisses her cheek as he holds his daughter to him. "And Lizzy? How long has she been sick?"

"A few days. I think its just a cold, though because she's been getting better. And much more active since you've been home." Daniel smiles and sits on the couch with the two loves of his life, and that's how they stay. Seated as a family, happy and in peace; although Steve watches from the window, they pay him no mind. Because this family of 3 will do great things in the future, and Steve Rogers has no hand or say in any of it.


	2. Add on

Summary: This was meant to be short, but it decided to manifest into a long story. Peggy and Daniel have an unexpected surprise and have to tell their parents the news. Given they are not married and worry about their parents reactions; the stakes and worries are high.

Note: This wasn't meant to be an add on to show how Peggy and Daniel started the family they did in the Fix it fic; however, I thought this was fitting for the scenario. This was written months ago, but I thought it would be perfect for GinneyWeasley09 request for how they got together. While it's not the start of their relationship (I left this to play off the show) it does start out with how they ended up with Elizabeth :)

"No.. no, No, NO! This can't be happening." She cries, burring her face in her hands.

"Peg? What's wrong?" Daniel asks, walking out of the kitchen and coming up from behind. Embracing her while she panics.

"I-I, We-UGH!"

"Peggy, you're freaking me out right now. What's going on?" He presses, flipping her around in his arms and tries to bring her face to his.

When he does, he sees the tears stain her cheeks. But she refuses to speak; shaking her head furiously. Now he starts to panic himself, but instead of showing it, he speaks slow and gentle.

"Peg...who was on the phone?" He asks gently, but she looks away from him.

"I-its was the doctor." Peggy croaks.

"Doctor? What doctor?" He asks, curious. Daniel has had no knowledge of Peggy going to the doctors office for an appointment.

"I-" She looks down at the ground, but Daniel lifts up her chin to meet his eyes; and suddenly, she starts relaxes. "I'm pregnant."

For several moments he says nothing, instead he stares at her with widened eyes. "P-pregnant? Like... pregnant pregnant?"

"Yes Daniel!" She shouts, then notices her mistake and turns away.

"How did this happen?" He mutters to himself, placing a nervous hand over his forehead.

"How did this happen? You can't be serious. I think its quite apparent how this happened, Daniel!" Peggy starts to pace back and forth, wearing the carpet down. "This is complete madness, How are we going to-" She stops pacing and covers her face once more.

"Hey, it's gonna work out, Peg. Just...try to stay calm and we'll-"

"Stay calm?! STAY CALM?!" She whips around to look at her beau. "Daniel, how am I suppose to stay calm when we're having a child!"

"Uh..." he looks around, frighten at her outburst, as if looking for an answer, but comes up with none.

"What if mum finds out?!" She exclaims and rapidly looks towards him. "Daniel...We're not even married!"

"Okay, uhm..." He starts to think as much as possible for a solution, but comes up with none. "I think we're just gonna have to tell her. And of course your dad and- shit." He stops mid sentence and she notices his hesitation. "And mine."

"Bloody hell!"

"I mean... Pai might not be too mad, its just-"

"My parents are absolutely mad about proper dealings with society and family." She smiles sarcastically.

"Yeah...That."

"You do realize the moment we tell them, Mum may very well try to drag us to a church and have us married by the end of the day." She says, raising a brow.

Daniel chuckles, but stops when he glances at her expression. "Wait, seriously?"

"Daniel. Do you not remember how strict she was with boundaries when we went to visit my parents last year? She practically chased you out of the kitchen because we were without a bloody chaperone. She's completely old fashioned. More so than my father."

"Peg, she asked me to go in the living room with your dad because the kitchen was 'a place for ladies'."

"Darling, she was trying to be polite." As she says this Daniel looks away; perplexed. "She wanted you out because we were left alone for too long. Now this has happened and...I-I don't know what she'll say."

"Well..." He sighs, "The only way to know for sure is if we tell them."

"How? The only way to do that is to go back to London."

"Then that's what we'll do. But I think we should pay Pai a visit first since he's closer."

Peggy takes a deep breath and sighs. "Alright. We'll do that." She crosses her arms and holds them tightly around her, feeling as if her world is crashing down.

"Amor...It'll be okay. I'm pretty sure if we can save the world from a crazy lady who was power hungry with space goo, then we can have this baby and raise it right. Think of it as our next wild adventure, except this one will learn to walk and talk." Peggy looks at Daniel with amusement in her eyes, and it's not long until she beams her bright smile and laughs at her beloved.

"I suppose that's true." She walks over to him and places a soft kiss on his lips. "We'll see your father tomorrow and then pack for London this weekend."

"Okay... Then that's what we'll do." Daniel kisses her forehead and lightly rests his hand on her stomach; a stomach that's barely begun to show.

**The Next Day:**

Given the emotional high from the night before, and seeing the situation the two lovers found themselves in; Peggy decided to stay the night curled up with her beau. As Daniel stirs awake and holds her shoulders tight, she snuggles more into his chest; listening to his beating heart. She wraps her leg around his, keeping him close; her growing belly touching his side. He chuckles at her need for attention and kisses her head.

"Bom Dia meu amor."

Peggy chuckles and kisses his chest, leaving a trail to his lips. When they meet he wraps his arms around her tightly, bringing her to lay her whole body over his. "Good morning my darling." They kiss very softly, not wanting to disrupt the peace of the morning.

"Are you ready for today? Because I'm not..." He says, looking away from her gaze.

"Daniel," She says, placing her hand on his cheek and bringing his eyes towards hers. "We'll get through this together. Remember?"

He chuckles lightly and rubs his nose against hers. "Yeah. We will."

He kisses her again, their soft lips lingering with each others. When she pulls away he chases after her, causing her to laugh. Daniel places a hand in her hair, causing her to moan softly. Doing this always has a calming affect on her, and never fails to make her snuggle more.

"I love you, Peg. So much it's crazy." He kisses her forehead as she leans more into him, bring her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too." She mumbles. "We both do." As she lifts her head to meet his eyes, she watches the grin widen on his face.

"Nosso bebê" He says with a sparkle in his eye.

"Indeed it is." She says, rolling on her side. Daniel places a hand on her belly as he kisses her lips. "I hope he gets your ears."

"He? What if its a girl?" She looks up as if thinking, then smiles.

"Mm... I hope she gets your curly hair. Then again I'd hope either one would." She chuckles.

"Well I hope they get your spirit and and loving heart. And your button nose." He laughs, kissing said nose.

Peggy scrunches up her nose and laughs, holding him close.

"I love you." She says, laughing as he peppers her with kisses all along her cheek and neck.

Daniel wiggle further down the bed and places a tender kiss on her small belly. Amazed at the growing life inside. Peggy cards her fingers through his hair as she watchers him; her love growing more than she ever thought possible.

"Darling." She breaks the silence. "We need to get ready for the day. We are suppose to meet your father for lunch and tell him the news." He groans in response, leaning against her.

"I almost forgot." She laughs and gets out of bed, her beau doing the same.

"Do you want to shower first while I make the coffee and tea?" She asks.

"Mm...you could do that." He starts to say, crutching towards her. "Or we could both shower and then make breakfast." He smiles deviously, making her burst with laughter.

"Daniel, you can't be serious! We'll never make it to lunch if we do that. And you know it!" She smiles, teasingly. "Besides, is that really a good idea? What about-"

"Getting pregnant?" He interrupts. "I don't think we have to worry about that, Pegs."

"Hahaha," She mocks. "It's still not a good idea. We won't make it in time." Daniel looks down and pouts, making her chuckle and kiss his cheek warmly. "Don't worry, darling. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." He smiles, watching her walk away towards the kitchen.

Once showered and dressed, they walk into town for a walk, waiting for the noon to come round so they can meet with Daniel's father. They walk hand in hand down the streets of LA, enjoying the warm sun that tans their skin. Although they are in Los Angeles, Daniel's father came to visit and decided to stay; wanting to enjoy a small vacation of his own. Now that he is still here, it makes the ability to talk to him much easier; that and the news they have to share is best shared in person.

As the two lovers enter a shop full of sweets, Peggy licks her lips in anticipation. As Daniel looks over at her, he can't help but laugh at her childish nature.

"Peg, you act like you've never been to a candy store." She turns to him and playfully glares before sticking her tongue out at him and disappearing further into the store. "Peg what- Oh my god." He says shaking his head. "I'm now more afraid of this kid being born if it acts like this when its older. Peggy's genes are as random as a coin toss..." He mumbles while searching for her. "Peg. Come on Peggy, it's almost noon. We have to meet-"

"Daniel?"  
"Pai? What are you doing here?"

Daniel's father laughs and claps his son's shoulder. "I was just gonna ask you the same thing, filho." The two men laugh and turn their heads at the woman rushing towards them.

"Darling you'll never believe what I-oh! Mr. Sousa. What an unexpected surprise," She laughs, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just browsing around, hoping to get something for the two of you, seeing as I haven't seen you both in a while," He smiles. "Then I wound up finding Daniel looking for you."

"Well I never." She exclaims. "We were just heading out to meet you."

He chuckles and says, "Well we can still leave if you want. From Danny's phone call last night it seemed like whatever it was you wanted to talk about was serious."

Peggy and Daniel share a quick glance and smile nervously.

"Well, Pai, Uh..I think we should probably tell you somewhere more private."

"So serious it is. Should I be worried?" he asks as they all walk out of the shops, stopping only once for Peggy to pay for her sweets.

"I-I wouldn't say it's too serious. At least not enough to be worried about." She says as they all walk towards the cafe.

As they walk in and take their seats, a waitress takes their drink orders and Peggy passes out sweets to everyone. The men thank her and continue to speak; that is, not before she rests her head on Daniel's shoulder and curls her hand in his lap. He smiles down at her and presses his cheek to her head before looking back at his father; the man smiling at their intimate moment.

"You two are good together. I only wish your mãe could see you so happy."

"Thanks, pai," Daniel smiles. Peggy rests her chin on his shoulder, looking up at him. He nods his head and Peggy holds his hand in hers. "So...the reason we asked you here was to talk about something. Something that will, no doubt, make some people...uncomfortable. Maybe upset. But what's happened has happened and we can't change that."

"Something happened?"

"It has. And we hope that you will not...shall we say, reproach us for it. We never planned on this, Mr. Sousa, I assure you." Peggy speaks, making him more confused.

"What are you two talking about? What happened?" Peggy sighs and leans closer to Daniel, hiding her ace in his shoulder as he explains.

"Pai...Peggy's pregnant."

For several moments, all is quiet at their table; not even the voices of the cafe could disturb the intensity of the still quiet between the three. Peggy squeezes her eyes closed, shielding her face from the man in front of them; ashamed and afraid.

"She's what?" He asks slow and gentle. She sighs and looks at him, replying to his question.

"I'm with child Mr. Sousa. Daniel and I are expecting." She smiles nervously, but looks averts her gaze quickly; batting away the tears in her eyes.

He clears his throat and glances between the young couple. And before they both know it, he starts to grin and laugh. "You're sure?"

The lovers glance at each other before nodding in conformation.

"Parabéns meus filhos!" He stands up from his seat, and so do they, as he embraces the both.

"Wait, so...You're not mad or- I don't know- disappointed?" Daniel asks, confused.

"Danny why would I disappointed? I'm going to be a avô again!" He smiles, keeping his son's hand in his.

"But-" Peggy starts to say, the lowers her voice. "We're not married..."

"Meu querido...I don't care about that." He says gently. "You and my son are meant for each other. You may not be married now, but I see it for your future. It was only a matter of time before I got this news." He chuckles. "Why do you think I stayed in LA for so long? I was waiting for you two to fess' up!"

"Wait what?!" Peggy exclaims. "But how-" She stops and looks at he beloved.

"Pai, we just found out yesterday!" Daniel says. He looks between the two once more and can't keep his smile at bay.

"Meus filhos...I've known since arrived in LA. Since the day Peggy came by and helped me settle into Mr. Stark's home. The way she carried herself and glowed... It was obvious." The two stare at him, shocked. "Well she was also sick, which was much easier to figure out. Oh, don't look at me like that!" He laughs. "I've had plenty of experience with these sort of things. Daniel, you should know this." He says, sitting back down in his booth.

"Well, yeah...when you put it like that." Daniel says, rubbing the the back of his neck nervously.

"So when do you plan on getting married? Or are you still waiting to-"

"Pai!" He says, eyes wide with warning.

"Wait, what?" She says, her own eye widening as she turns to her beau.

"Nothing!" Both of the Sousa men say in unison.

They all three sit in silence, astounded by the turn of events. The only sound heard is the bustling voices and noise from the other occupants of the cafe.

"Right, Well then...this afternoon has been quite eventful." She says, breaking the silence. The Sousa's hum in agreement.

"Wait," Mr. Sousa says, "Am I the first person you two have told?"

"Yes," They say.

"Peggy, what about your family in England?" She takes a deep breath and sighs; leaning closer to Daniel with her hand resting on his thigh.

"We plan on going to London this weekend to visit them. Tell them the news. It wouldn't seem right to call them on the telly and inform them of our...situation."

"Blessing, meu querido. Not situation."He smiles gently; making her relax more.

"Thank you, Mr. Sousa, for being so accepting of this. We were so afraid that-well you know."

"Frank, please. Or if you want, pai or...dad. We are family, Peggy."

"Alright." She laughs. "Thank you...pai."

They all smile and enjoy the rest of their lunch, happy as can be. Once they order and pay, Frank says his goodbye and congratulations before leaving the young lovers alone. Daniel looks down at Peggy, who is cuddling close to his side. When she looks up at him he smiles and wraps his arm around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"That went better than expected."

"Mm, I agree." She says, kissing his cheek in return. "Now only if my parents would be as accepting as your father."

"Don't worry, amor. What happens will happen. But they'll have to accept it one way or another." She nods her head in agreement. "Besides, they should be happy they're getting a grand baby soon."

"Oi! Not too soon, Mister! The doctor said I'm only 8 weeks along, and that's at stop rushing it." She says, nudging him playfully.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited." He says, beaming a bright smile.

"Me too." They both lean in for a small, quick kiss, and then head home.

**3 days later:**

"You ready, Peg?"

"No." She sighs as they board the plane. He reaches out and holds her hand in his; a small comfort to her ever growing anxiety.

"It'll be okay, amada. I promise." He takes her hand and brings it to his lips for a tender kiss.

"Darling, you can't know that for sure. I have absolutely no idea what they will say when we tell them." Peggy worries as she rests a hand on her small bump. Its still barely noticeable yet, but in a few short weeks it will be. Daniel sighs and holds her hand to his chest.

"Pegs...just take a deep breath and rest. Don't worry about anything that isn't a problem right now." She nods her head and does as he suggest. "Here. This should help keep your mind off of it for a while."

"Daniel...are these the unsolved case files you _refused_ to let me look at last month?!"

"Maybe..." She grins at his smirk and crashes her lips onto his.

"I love you."

"I know." He cheeks.

She laughs and shoves him playfully, then squeaks when he kisses her. Several nearby passengers glance at them, and an elderly couple clears their throat in disapproval. They mutter their apologies and turn red, but laugh quietly, enjoying their small moment of love.

For several hours they sit and rest on the plane, only to stop when transferring flights. Daniel nudges her awake, wiping the drool from her lips and taking her hand in his.

"Acorde amor, We're have to change planes."

She grumbles and groans, but stands anyway; only to fall asleep again while they wait for the plain to get ready. She places her head in his lap, her legs tucked into her stomach and cozies up to her love. Both their hands resting on the small of her stomach, protective the growing life within. When their flight is ready, they board the plane and take their seats, Daniel close to the isle and Peggy near the window; giving her more light to read through the files.

"How are these cases unsolved?" She asks, now wide awake, "Half of them are obvious!" She exclaims.

"Really? The SSR and FBI have been stumped on those files for months."

"You can't be serious." He nods his head slowly as if feeling lost. "Darling, look." She lays out one of the files between their laps and points at the evidence. "The Whitman, Cook, and Deloris cases are connected. They both have the same patterns for the weapon sales, loads of cash stolen by stored away by the same false name; Isiah Hoffman. Then you look at the Whitfield file, The name Haiis Mohnaff is Isiah Hoffman scrambled. Its repeatedly done in multiple files."

"What the hell?" Daniel looks closer at them and leans back in his seat, amazed. "Damn Peg. You put all that together in 9 hours? The FBI couldn't come up with that much in 9 weeks!"

"And there's this." She sets aside what what she's unnecessary papers and pulls out two more. "Here." She point to the Deloris case where a chart of purchases are written down. Multiple withdrawals, and deposits connected to the false identity and multiple scrambled locations. All of which she has discovered and written down.

"Is that-"

"Indeed it is." She smiles. "All the cash, weaponry, and this name all lead back to one place."

"Holy shit." He peers closer at the file and reads the name aloud. "Isodyne Energy. Los Angeles." They share a glance between each other and feel instant dread.

"Unfortunately there's more. And you're not going to be happy about it." He sighs but listens and reads what she points to.

"No...Is that-Shit. Its the damn Council again." He stops to groan. "We can't get rid of these people. They're like cockroaches. You kill one and-"

"Two more appear...oh no." As if a light bulb popped over her head, she frantically glances through varies photographs and freezes at the sight of one in particular. "No..."

"Oh my God."

"Hydra." They say at once, looking at a photo of a box with a tentacle insignia, hidden away in the corner; almost invisible to the average eye.

"But you stopped them in the War. How is that even possible?" He panics.

"I don't know. But this does explain the strategy of keeping things coded and in secret. Now I understand why the SSR and FBI struggled so much...They're not as familiar with Hydra coding as I am."

"So...Whitman, Cook, and Deloris are all cases linked to an unknown alias by the name of Isiah Hoffman. Which is coded throughout all of them and is connected to the council of Nine; where , of course, it's either conspiring with Hydra or..."

"Is Hydra themselves."

"This is crazy." He shields his face in his hands and leans forward. "So much for not having more to worry about."

Peggy looks over at him and takes his hand in hers, giving it a small squeeze.

"We'll get through this, meu querido. I promise." He looks up at her with loving eyes. She rarely speaks in his mother tongue, seeing as she is still learning it, but when she does it melts his heart. "Do you remember what you said to me during the Isodyne case? You are with me until the end. And I with you, darling. We'll fight this together, one battle at a time."

"I know." He lifts up his head and kisses her softly, lingering afterwards before pulling away. "Até o fim, amor."

"Até o fim." The kiss once more before resting the rest of the way.

Once they arrive in London and land at the Airport, they take a train to Hampstead. When they arrive, they make a stop at a diner and grab something for lunch. Daniel can't help but fond over the beauty of the little town. As they order their food, Daniel reaches across the table and takes her hand in his. For several minutes the're content in the quietness between them; nothing but the calm world around them. Everything seems to be at peace; until it wasn't. There was an unexpected person who walked in the dine with a dirty blonde little boy falling at her heels. When Peggy notices the door open, she's in shock.

"Isabel?!" She gets up from her seat and walks toward the woman, then stops. "W-willam!" She cries bending down and squeezing the little boy.

"Auntie Peg!" He wraps his arms around her neck and hold on for dear life.

"Oh my darling. I've missed you." She kisses his cheek, making him giggle.

"Wh-Peggy?!" The two woman meet at eye level and embrace in a tight squeeze. "Oh my god! How-What are you doing home?" She says with a smile. William wraps his arms around Peggy's legs, as if making sure she was real. She keeps a hand on his shoulder, keeping him close as well.

"Well we didn't plan on it, but something happened and we thought it best to tell mum and dad in person."

"We? I thought you left Fred."

Peggy laughs with a roll of her eyes. "Oh I did, I promise. He's ... someone else." She says, not keeping her smile away.

"Oooh. Now I'm very interested! Is he here?" She looks around the diner and spots Daniel, then gasps. "I-is that him?" Peggy nods as she smiles at her love. "Wow! I'm proud of you Pegs. He looks a lot better than Fred."

"Izzy!" She laughs and punches her arm playfully.

"What!" She laughs in return, her hands in the air for surrender. "Its true."

"Well why don't you come and meet him."

"I would be delighted." She smiles, and then Peggy rolls her eyes, knowing what that smile means. Hopefully she doesn't scare Daniel too badly.

"We get to meet your husband?" William asks, jumping up and down in excitement. She starts to panic with eyes widened.

"Oh no, darling." She laughs nervously. "We're not married."

"Are you engaged?" But she shakes her head. "Oh. Will you?"

"One day, love. Just not right now." She laughs. Isabel's eyes widen as she says this, and smiles brightly.

"One day? Now I have to meet him." She starts to walk away but is stopped by Peggy.

"Wait. Give." She motions her hand in an opening and closing motion. Isabel looks confused until Peggy raises her brow. "Knife. Now."

"Peg-"

"Now." She cocks her head to the side as Isabel sighs and gives in. Mumbled as she hands it over. "Thank you. Now, we can go."

"I wasn't going to use it to scare him." Peggy looks at her with a glare. "Okay maybe a little. I just need to see if he's good."

"He is. Daniel is...the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time."

The two women share a smile and reach the table. When they do, Daniel reaches out his hand and they shake. He smiles when the little boy shyly reaches out his own; but when he sees Daniel smile, he giggles.

"Darling, this is Isabel Carter, my brother's wife. And this...is their son, William."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." he says.

For an hour they all sit around and talk. It wasn't until the sun began to set, when they decided to leave. Peggy embraced her family once more, and smiled when they shook hands with Daniel. She knows Isabel had a 'chat' with Daniel when she left for the loo, but it wouldn't be like her to not talk with him. Isabel asks where they'll be staying, and Peggy replied with her parents; just like last year. Seeing as this trip was last minute, they were on a tight budget and couldn't afford a hotel on such short notice. They all part ways and Peggy and Daniel catch a taxi to take them home.

She rests her head on his shoulder and her hand on the small of her stomach. Her anxiety coming back at full force. Sensing her distress, he places his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. She takes a deep breath and sighs, nearly falling asleep in the beautiful comfort he offers. All too soon the car pulls up to the gate, and Peggy pays the driver before they grab their luggage and head inside.

"Ready?" He asks, keeping a hand softly on her back.

"Absolutely not." She mutters. He kisses her temple before they walk to the porch. When they knock on the door, a tall English man with graying hair answers the door.

"Peggy? What are you doing home, darling?" He asks while laughing, embracing her by the door. "And I see you brought Daniel as well." He shakes his hand and invites them inside.

"Sorry to pop by, unannounced, dad. But we wanted to see you and mum."

"See us? I know that can't be all, pet." Peggy smiles at the pet name her father calls her when he's worried. It's always been Pegs, Peggy, or Pet; and the last was always his favorite.

"Well...i-its a bit complicated. We'd rather talk with you and mum at once rather than separately." She says, nervously fiddling with her hands.

"You're fidgeting." He points out. "So I know its serious." He sits down in his chair, while they sit on the couch.

"Dad-"

"Harrison, dear, have you seen the- Oh my!" Mrs. Carter walks into the living room and stops in her tracks. "Oh my darling girl!" She cries as she rushes over to Peggy, bringing her to her feet and embracing her in a constricted hug. "And Daniel! It is so lovely to see you again."

"Mrs. Carter," He says smiling.

"Oh children, what are you both doing here? Surely we didn't know you were popping by."

"It's alright mum, we weren't planning on staying for too long. We thought it best to come by and see you and...talk." Peggy's voice cracks at the end, but clears her throat to cover it up.

"Oh? What about?" Mrs. Carter asks.

"Well, uh..."Daniel starts to speak, but can't find the right words.

"It's a bit late to talk about it now, but, maybe in the morning."

"Peggy, darling, is everything alright? You look...pale." Amanda says with worry.

"I'm fine, mum. Just a bit tired...and hungry."

"Well why didn't you say so from the start. Honestly young lady you act as if we can read your mind." she says, chuckling and heading towards the kitchen. "You two go on and settle in while I reheat the Shepard pie."

Peggy smiles so bright Daniel can't believe its real. "Thank you mum!"

Harrison and Daniel laugh at Peggy; who only glares at them in return. Shepard pie was always one of her favorites. As she stands up, and practically skips to her bedroom, Daniel follows with an enormous grin on his face. He loves seeing her with such light in her eyes; almost as if she's forgotten all of her worries. When Peggy finishes with her luggage, she races to the kitchen to check on the pie, then jumps when Daniel grabs her waist from behind.

"Oh!" She turns around and lightly shoves him. "Daniel! What was that for?"

He laughs for a moment before leaning in for a kiss; one she happily gives. "I juts wanted to scare you."

"Arse."

"Hey. 'No naughty language in the Carter house.'" Peggy snorts as he quotes her mother. Before she can reply, however, the kitchen door opens and Mrs. Carter appears.

"Ah there you-oh. Daniel. I didn't know you were in here as well."

He chuckles lightly and steps slightly away from Peggy. "Mrs. Carter, hi. Sorry I was asking Peg something."

"That's not a problem, dear. I was just looking for her myself. That is, if you're finished?" Peggy bites her lip to keep her groan to herself.

"Yes, Of course." He smiles. "She's all yours." He takes Peggy's hand in his, giving it a light squeeze with _the look._ The one she knows all too well. It's the look of please stop worrying and getting angry; it'll be okay. That look. The one that reminds her to breath and keep her head on straight. The one that she loves most of all about him; his loving and caring nature.

"Well I would have thought you would have learned from last year that you should not be left alone with your-"

"Mum." She exasperates. "Can we please not do this now? It's not as if we were doing anything wrong. We were simply talking."

"I know, darling. But it's not the proper thing to be unchaperoned with your...beau. If the wrong sort of people were to know-"

"Then it would bring a large scandal to our relationship and name? Yes, I know. You've said it all before."

"Good, you remembered." Amanda Carter smiles, as she pats her daughters cheek. Then walks around the counter to take out the pie.

"How could I not? You practically never left me alone with Fred when we were together. And if it were not you by my side it was Isabel." She looks at her daughter with a disapproving eye.

"I hardly relied on Izzy to chaperone you and Fred. I knew she would be in no state because of the baby. And not only that, I knew you shooed her away for privacy." As she says this, Peggy's eyes widen. "Margaret, I may be an older person, but I that doesn't mean I don't know what you young ones get up to." She points.

"Mum." She says, annoyed. "I know you mean well, but the world is changing. So are people. You can't exactly expect us all to follow the old rules and society standards"

"I'm well aware of the scrutiny that has been happening with our world, Peggy dear. And there's nothing wrong with old society. It keeps mistakes from happening." At this Peggy tenses up and gulps."

"Mistakes? What sort of mistakes?" She stands straighter.

"Take Ms. Wilmington for example, or for heavens sake, the Milton's family. They're both known for breaking rules and being up to no good." As Peggy tilts her head in confusion, her mother continues. "Oh yes that's right, you haven't heard. The Milton's son has been going around and starting trouble for the lot of the families and their daughters. Wooing them only to leave them all broken hearted." Amanda grumbles and the continues. "As for the Wilmington..."She clicks her tongue in disappointment. "Their daughter is bearing a child for whom she does not know the father."

"What?" Peggy says in shock.

"Oh yes. And the girl isn't married, and yet her mother insists that it's alright." She shakes her head in disapproval. "How any mother will ever accept that their young, unmarried daughter can bear a child is beyond me! I would be damned if my own would do such a thing." At this, Peggy's heart starts to sink, and yet her skin starts to heat up. "Luckily I will never have to worry about that with you." She smiles.

"Mum, are you sure she doesn't know? Perhaps she had no say and he...forced her. She could be ashamed of it." Her nerves bouncing through her body as her heart begins to beat faster.

"Oh I doubt that, darling. No such thing has every happened in Hampstead and by the devil if it should start now."

"But...what if she's in love and doesn't want to admit to her family who he is. Maybe they won't approve? Or-" But before she can finish, her mother interrupts. Peggy doesn't know how much more she can take of this.

"Peggy. I see what it is you're trying to do, but it won't work. The girl is living in sin and is a complete shame to-"

"I'm pregnant!" As soon as she blurts it out, she covers her mouth in shock. Both Peggy and her mother freeze in place.

For what seemed like hours, the kitchen was completely silent; not a peep was made in this moment. Peggy and her mother stare at one another, eyes widened in shock. After a long pause, Amanda gather her sense and takes a deep breath, tilting her head at her daughter.

"Y-you're what, dear?" She asks soft and gently; so quiet Peggy almost didn't hear. She sighs and wipes away a stray tear.

"I-" She looks away from her mother's gaze and crosses her arms against her chest. "I'm with child. Daniel and I... we're expecting."

"You- Oh good heavens!" Mrs. Carter breaks down as her knees buckle underneath her.

"Mum!?" Peggy rushes to her side and catches her.

"Amanda!" Mr. Carter barges in and seeing his wife in an emotional state, "Peggy, what happened?" By she doesn't answer. Instead she hands over her mother and stands away in a corner, letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, mum. We didn't want this, I-it just happened..." Her voice cracks and both of her parents look towards her.

"Sorry? For what? What's happened?" Harrison glances between the two women as Daniel enters the room.

"Peg? Are you okay?" He asks as he notices her face retched in tears. "Amada..." He tries to peer in her eyes, but she shakes her head and avoids his gaze.

He reaches out to her, his free hand on her back and bringing her into an embrace. She rests her forehead on his shoulder, momentarily, before pulling away and looking at her mother. Daniel follows her eyes and knits his brow, then asks what he missed.

"She knows." Peggy croaks, then looks down at the 's eyes widen as he gasps and then gulps. He steps away from Peggy and immediately tries to keep his distance.

"Knows? Knows what? I would like to be informed of the situation presently., if you don't mind." Mr. Carter says, while his wife stands on her own, her face wet with tears. "Margaret? Pet, please explain-" But he stops mid sentence as he watches Amanda walk towards Peggy.

The two women face each other, eyes red and puffy. "Oh my darling." She says, placing a hand on each of her daughters cheeks, then embracing her with a crushing force. They cry as they hold each other; both of the men share a glance and step back.

"I-i'm so so sorry, mum. W-we didn't plan this. I swear it. I-"

"It's alright, poppet. Everything is going to be alright." She says, smiling through the tears. Peggy's lip wobbles and her mother hugs her again, more comforting and assuring.

"Amanda? Margaret?" Harrison asks hesitantly. But neither say a thing; they simply turn to the men and then back at each other. Mrs. Carter nods her head as she looks between Peggy and Daniel, trying to keep a smile at bay.

"Dad...Daniel and I have news." She hesitates to say, but her mother smiles against her will and walks toward her husband, looping her arm in his, and nodding for Peggy to continue. "W-we, uhm..." She shakes her head and turns to Daniel.

"Peggy and I are having a baby." He blurts, then glances between the Carters.

"What!?" He exclaims. "When did you get married?"

The two lovers share an ashamed glance, and then look back to Peggy's parents. Peggy looks away from then and unconsciously rests her right hand on her lower abdomen.

"We're not married..." As she says this, her father is taken back, and places a hand over his chest.

Quickly he clears his throat in an attempt to compose himself. He looks between them, and his gaze lands on Daniel. Harrison takes a deep breath and points at him. Daniel closes his eyes and sighs, not looking at anyone. Peggy takes his hand in hers while nudging him with her shoulder; a small comfort in this storm of emotions. Harrison stops pointing and walks towards them, slow in his steps. Peggy stands, slightly inn front of Daniel, unsure what her father will do; only to step aside when he out stretches his hand.

"You take care of my little girl." He says, "And the babe you both will have." He smiles as he says his last sentence, and shakes hands with Daniel.

"I will. I promise." Daniel replies with a smile of his own. "As long as I live and breath, I will love and protect your daughter and grandchild with my life. I love them both more than I can say, Mr. and Mrs. Carter. I swear nothing will ever happen to them as long as I have a say." He looks over to Peggy, who once more is on the brink of tears. "Peggy is the love of my life. I know that. And I hope, one day, we can do this the right way-get married. With your permission, of course." He flusters. Mr. Carter laughs and pats Daniel on the back.

"Your permission is granted whenever you wish it, Daniel." Amanda holds Peggy at arms lengths and gently touches her belly.

"So...you're not angry? Or upset? Mum, you were just having a go about an unmarried being pregnant. What changed?"

"Oh, my precious." She smiles. "I know for a fact that you and Daniel were meant for each other. I may not approve that you are not married...however I am happy for you both." She takes each to their hands in hers and squeezes them. "You will both live an incredible life, this much I know. I do not care if the child is born before you say your vows, my darlings. Only that you are happy."

"We are." They say.

"Then that is all that matters."

For the rest of the night, The Carter's dine with Daniel and Peggy, chattering away about plans for the little one. Once the child is old enough, they will bring him or her to London o see their Grandparents. Once the all retired for the night, Harrison pulled Daniel aside while the ladies went to rest.

"I know you may not plan on it anytime soon. But I want you to take this." As he hands Daniel a small velvet box. "Now I realize you may want to choose one yourself, or give her you mothers...but this is for Peggy or the little one when hey are of age."

Daniel looks down at the box and then at Mr. Carter. "Wow. It's beautiful. Thank you. I did want to give her my mother's ring but-"

"You still can. Perhaps you can give it to your son when he is ready to marry. That way it stays in the family." He smiles

"Thank you so much, Mr. Carter. I don't know what to say." He holds his hand out to Daniel and they shake.

"Harrison, please. And you don't have to say anything. All I could ever want is for her to be happy," He glances up the stairs to where Peggy lays asleep. "and I know that you are just the man to make that happen. Good night, Daniel."

"Good night, Mr. C-" Daniel catches himself and the two men laugh. "Harrison. Thank you."

"Not a problem, my boy." He pats Daniel's shoulder and the two part ways.

Peggy and Daniel stay in London for the rest of the weekend, fawning over the landscape and visiting places Peggy had as a child. They walk and talk, happy in each others company, and excited for the future to come.

Notes: They are speaking Portuguese in this fic. I used Google translate to help, so if it is wrong, I apologize. I don't know the language very well.

Translations:  
Pai: Dad, father  
Amor: Love  
Bom Dia meu amor: Good morning my love  
Nosso bebê: Our baby  
Filho: Son  
mãe: Mom, mother  
Parabéns meus filhos: Congratulations my children  
avô: Grandfather  
Meus filhos: My children (Same as above)  
meu querido: My dear  
Acorde amor: Wake up, love  
Até o fim: Until the end


End file.
